


how far you've come

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, De-Aged Spock, Fake Science, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mentions of Xenophobia, mentions of tarsus, protective crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and how far we'll go.</p><p>-</p><p>Jim Kirk was a good man and he knew it. Alright, maybe he'd made some mistakes in the past but he had rectified those mistakes, or he would do so when the opportunity arose, but he did nothing - nothing, dammit! - to deserve the pair of wide, curious, chocolate brown eyes looking up at him (accompanied by neat, sleek black hair, small, pointed ears, and was swimming in a Starfleet issued uniform resembling that of Jim's First Officer).</p><p>And when he asked the child his name (earning him a quiet "I am Spock" from pointy ears), yeah, Jim decided that if he ever met god - or whoever was in charge of his destiny - they had just earned themselves a punch square in the face.</p><p>-</p><p>Previously titled "How To Raise Spock 101"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk was a good man and he knew it. Alright, maybe he'd made some mistakes in the past but he had rectified those mistakes, or he would do so when the opportunity arose, but he did nothing - nothing, dammit! - to deserve the pair of wide, curious, chocolate brown eyes looking up at him (accompanied by neat, sleek black hair, small, pointed ears, and was swimming in a Starfleet issued uniform resembling that of Jim's First Officer).

And when he asked the child his name (earning him a quiet "I am Spock" from pointy ears), yeah, Jim decided that if he ever met god - or whoever was in charge of his destiny - they had just earned themselves a punch square in the face.

Jim was pulled out of his internal grumbling and threats to ethereal beings when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"You still with us, kid?" McCoy asked, and Jim blinked, nodding his head stiffly, uncharacteristically so, as he stared down at his First Officer with a mutter of "just about, Bones."

Now, he'd seen a lot of crazy stuff in his life - from large, orange blobs shooting fireworks out of their antennae (and watching Sulu and Bones chase around an ensign that had subsequently caught on fire from said fireworks) to purple dwarves beating the shit out of each other with other purple dwarves - but none of this even compared to a de-aged Spock.

Kneeling down in front of the Vulcan, Jim smiled warmly at him. Spock just blinked at the Captain, the slightly panicked look in his eyes calming the tiniest bit. "Well, Spock, my name is Captain James T. Kirk, but you can call me Jim. And this here," Jim nodded to McCoy, "is Doctor Leonard McCoy, and him over there," a nod in Scotty's direction, "is Montgomery Scott, he's our chief engineer." 

Spock nodded to each of them respectively. "It is nice to make your acquaintance, Captain, Doctor, Mr. Scott." 

It took everything in Jim's power not to coo at the tiny Vulcan. Jim smiled again, "it's nice to meet you, too."

"Can we ask how old ye are, laddie?" Scotty asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I am four years, three months, two weeks, and one day old." Spock replied calmly, despite the look of fear glimmering in his eyes at his unknown whereabouts.

"Well, you are aboard the Starship Enterprise," Jim told him, and Spock nodded once more, his eyes flickering around the transporter room before settling again on Jim.

"How did I come to be here?" Spock asked.

"Uh, well, it's --" Jim began, unsure, but was thankfully interrupted by McCoy.

"There was problem with the air on Vulcan - it was contaminated after a science experiment gone wrong. A lot of people were evacuated while sleeping." McCoy lied easily, "it was the only logical solution." Jim smirked at the use of the word 'logical'.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him before nodding in acceptance at his answer. "What of my mother and father?"

There was a split second of tense silence at the mention of Amanda before McCoy jumped in with an excuse of Amanda and Sarek staying behind to help find a solution to the contamination.

"Listen, Jim, I'm gonna go set up for a physical for the hobgoblin, follow me down to the sickbay," McCoy clapped Jim on the shoulder before leaving the room, reading a report from his PADD.

"Well, Spock, we have to let Bones check you out and make sure you're healthy," Jim said, standing up straight and stretching his back. "Let's go," he walked to the door, however, he stopped when he turned around and Spock was still standing in the same place, looking down at his tiny Starfleet issued boots before looking back up at Jim.

Exchanging looks with Scotty, Jim slowly retreated back to Spock and, unsure, held out his hand. Spock took his larger hand in his own tiny one, and he felt Spock clasp his small fingers around his hand. 

"Now ain't he just th' cutest little fella," Scotty chuckled, and Jim laughed with him, nodding his head while Spock looked between the two men, quirking his eyebrow.

Grinning and shaking his head, Jim asked, "Scotty, can you send out a message to bridge crew to meet me in the briefing room in an hour?"

"Aye, aye, sir." Scotty nodded as Jim led Spock from the room. "I'll see ya soon, little lad." He waved at Spock, who nodded in return as he walked with Jim.

*

"So, Spock, you're... very small." Jim commented awkwardly as he and Spock walked, hand in hand, down the hallway of the Enterprise to the sickbay and ignored every pair of wide eyes, double take, and gawking crewmember.

"I am, admittedly, shorter than the average height of other children my age by two-point-eight inches." Spock replied, causing Jim to laugh. Spock just raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You're funny." Jim chuckled.

"Vulcans do not have a sense of humour." Spock replied.

"Well, you're half human and you're pretty funny." Jim shrugged at the Vulcan, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair.

"There is no need for insults, Captain." Spock said, and was that - yes, that was definitely a pout adorning his otherwise expressionless face. 

Some things never change, Jim thought. "Actually, being called funny is a compliment in most human cultures, and seeing as you're half human, it's a compliment. And please, call me Jim." Jim explained, and Spock listened intently.

"Fascinating," Spock said. "Do you know a lot about human culture?"

"Yeah, sure." Jim shrugged. "I have some books about it, if you'd like to read them some time."

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Jim." Spock replied, looking up at Jim with his mouth turned up at the corners the tiniest bit.

"You're very well spoken for a four year old, you know." Jim stated and Spock shook his head.

"On the contrary," Spock began, "Vulcans begin speaking at a more advanced level in comparison to that of humans. I am of the expected level of a four year old."

Jim just blinked before grinning. "I bet you're just a little smarty pants and you don't wanna admit it." He reached down and booped Spock on the nose, watching Spock cross his eyes to watch Jim's finger as it tapped his nose before looking up at Jim with a confused look. "More human culture." 

"I see." Spock nodded, eyebrows drawn together in thought. "That is... interesting."

"I'm glad you think so," Jim laughed as they finally reached the sickbay, where McCoy was standing, tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest. He raised a questioning eyebrow at their intertwined before shaking his head and rolling his eyes, dismissing whatever he had been about to say.

"Hurry it up, kids," McCoy grumbled, picking up something from the rack beside him and - wait, what the hell was that - was that a hypospray? - Jim quickly allowed Spock to walk ahead of him because if one of them was getting stabbed in the neck with a hypospray then it was going to be Spock - oh, never mind, it was just a tricorder. Phew.

"Hop up onto the bed there, squirt," McCoy commented, distracted, nodding his head to the bio bed as he fiddled with the tricorder. Jim smirked at the nickname that McCoy didn't appear to have been aware of using - he was probably used to spewing out all kinds of nicknames for kids due to Joanna.

"Even more human culture," Jim informed Spock, who nodded in understanding. "A term of endearment, really." He watched as Spock jumped - or at least, attempted to jump - up onto the bed a few times, and Jim and McCoy watched in amusement as their usually graceful first officer slipped back down onto the ground.

"Need some help?" Jim asked, chuckling, as he picked the tiny Vulcan up off the ground and plopped him down on the bed.

"Thank you, Jim." Spock said, the tips of his pointed ears a brilliant shade of green.

"Right, well, I better head back to the bridge. Bones, there's a meeting in an hour in the briefing room." Jim announced as he was about to leave.

"Are you leaving, Jim?" Spock asked, his voice sounded quiet, and Jim turned around to see the Vulcan watching him with big, (emotionally repressed) sad eyes - the puppy dog eyes, in other words.

Jim distinctly heard McCoy chuckling to himself and he glared at him before turning to Spock. "I mean I - I -" full force puppy dog eyes, "yeah, sure, I can stay."

"Thank you, Jim. I appreciate it." Spock replied, his mouth just about twitching at the corners.

"No problem, Spock," Jim replied. 

Spock, the angel - although McCoy would probably never admit it to another living, breathing creature because, child or not, he was still a hobgoblin - sat perfectly still while the doctor scanned him and took some blood samples.

After ordering one of the nurses to run his DNA through the system and compare them with Spock, he sat down in front of the Vulcan and captain.

"He's in perfect health, as far as I can tell." McCoy sighed, and Jim nodded before they both turned to the Vulcan. "What do you last remember?"

"I was at home, sleeping." Spock replied.

"Anything else?" Jim pressed and Spock shook his head.

"That is all that occurred before I appeared here." Spock replied.

"I see." Jim nodded, resisting the urge to sigh. When did a mission ever go right for them? He was now stuck with a small Vulcan child with no recollection of who the hell he was, he was without his first officer, and science officer, and McCoy was having the time of his life laughing at Jim - whether he showed it or not, he was getting a kick out of this.

"Don't you think you should let the Fleet know what's going on? And maybe let Sarek know how he's holding up?" McCoy suggested, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jim groaned - those thoughts had completely slipped his mind in the midst of all the confusion and chaos.

"Will I be permitted to speak to my mother and father?" Spock piped up, looking hopeful - well, his eyes had lit up the tiniest bit.

Jim and McCoy stopped, eyes flickering to meet each other's. They couldn't let Spock know what had happened to Amanda - to Vulcan. 

"I dunno, Spock. I was just going to send him a message." Jam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh," Spock's shoulders slumped a fraction, "I see." Jim felt his heart clench almost painfully in his chest.

"Listen, Spock, Bones and I have to attend a meeting now but Yeoman Rand will look after you until we're done. If you're hungry or bored, just let her know and she'll --"

"I would like to stay with you, Jim." Spock interrupted.

Jim took a deep breath and thought: don't look at him, don't look at him, he'll give you eyes like a kicked puppy and it's all over from that point, just don't fucking look --

"May I accompany you both, doctor?"

"Sure thing, kid." 

Jim whipped around to look at McCoy, who didn't even have the decency to look at look sheepish and just shrugged, so Jim glared at his best friend.

"Thank you, doctor." Spock nodded, gracefully climbing down from the bio bed and taking Jim's hand once more.

Well, so much for loyal best friends. 

*

"So, everyone else sees the kid, right?"

There was a collective nod from around the table from the bridge crew, each looking at Spock curiously, who was sitting on Jim's right, looking utterly fascinated as he took apart a PADD and examined the various different parts.

"Yes, this is Spock." Jim addressed the question on everyone's mind. "Yes, this is unexpected but we will fix it. Spock is with us because of air contamination on Vulcan." Jim gave them all a pointed look, glancing cautiously at the distracted Vulcan. 

"Do we know how it happened, Captain?" Sulu asked, breaking his gaze away from Spock.

"No." Jim replied.

"Do ve know vhy it happened, Keptin?" Chekov inserted.

"No." Jim shook his head.

"Do we know who did it, Captain?" Uhura asked.

"No." Jim repeated. 

"What do we know?" Sulu asked, a tad sarcastically, excuse him very much.

"Not much." Jim replied confidently. "Sulu, Chekov, you will both be accompanying me down to Amare V to get some answers. The rest of the landing party are still be down there - Scotty, I want them beamed up. Uhura, I need you to find out as much as possible on Amare V. Bones, I need you to look after Spock."

McCoy perked up, "dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a babysitter."

"I wish to stay with you, Jim." Spock added, finally looking up from the newly fixed PADD, blinking owlishly at the Captain, earning him a barely contained coo from those at the table.

Jim braved himself and looked Spock in the eyes and god dammit the kicked puppy look was effective because Jim had already replied "sure thing, buddy" before he even realised it himself. 

Spock gave him one nod before turning his attention back to the PADD.

Jim sighed, turning back to the crew with a brief wave of "dismissed". He leaned back in his chair as the room emptied, telling Sulu and Chekov to meet him in the transporter room in fifteen minutes.

Uhura, the last to leave, stopped at the door and turned to him with a sympathetic smile. "I'm no expert, Captain, but I assume that Spock will require clothes that actually fit." And she left.

Jim slowly turned back to Spock, who was still wearing a much too big science blue shirt and sighed once again.

"I think she's right." Jim announced.

"Affirmative." Spock replied, looking up at him with the tiniest twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

*

Jim was having too much fun picking clothes for Spock, who was, no doubt, about to suffer at his hand. 

Originally, Jim had decided on just some plain pants and a jumper, maybe, but then a thought occurred to him:

Indiana Jones. 

Which explained why Spock was currently dawning a brown, faux leather jacket, and fedora. He was also wearing an unimpressed eyebrow at Jim that really didn't go with Jim's ideal costume idea.

"You gotta lower the eyebrow to raise the coolness of the clothes, Spock." Jim commented.

"The only thing that will be lowered is my dignity." Spock replied. "I do not wish to wear this costume."

"It's not a costume, everyone wears clothes like this." Jim lied.

"You are lying." Spock replied, taking the hat off of his head and placing it on Jim's bed. "I heard you muttering Indiana Jones to yourself. I am not aware of who that is but I highly doubt that he is in affiliation with what would be considered normal standards in Terran culture."

"What give you that idea?" Jim asked.

"This," Spock held up with whip Jim had given him.

"Fine." Jim huffed like a petulant child, turning back to the replicator. He instead settled on a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt, a light blue hoodie, and a pair of sneakers, and waited patiently for Spock to change in the bathroom before they headed to the transporter room, where they met Chekov and Sulu.

As they readied to beam down, Chekov nudged Sulu, pointing to the hood on Spock's jacket that was shaped like a dinosaur head. Jim turned around to grin at them and winked, and they stifled giggles. What Spock didn't know wouldn't kill him.

Spock turned around curiously, raising an eyebrow at them and Jim held a finger to his mouth. Sulu and Chekov shrugged with a muttered apology.

Spock turned to Jim, who just shrugged, feigning confusion. Spock looked forward to Scotty, appearing to brush of their strange behaviour. Jim grinned to himself.

Spock still looked cute.

He just would've looked cuter as Indiana Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

Amare V was a beautiful planet that consisted of a mix of light purple and light blue skies, white sand beaches with aqua - green seas, and the place itself appeared to be a cozy, mismatched village with houses of various sizes, shapes, and colours. The people, very much similar in appearance to humans, bustled around the village joyfully, exchanging greetings and gossip. Jim noted, as they walked down the village, several stands selling items varying from clothing and food to healing stones and bright, colourful concoctions, there were several inns and taverns, and mystical nature walks that led out of the village.

"It'd be a great place for shore leave, Captain." Sulu commented, practically drooling at the sight of a yellow and orange plant that - Jim swore on his ship - was singing a song to some giggling children.

"Well, maybe, if we can rectify the current situation, you may be in luck, Mr. Sulu." Jim replied, glancing at the various types of plants growing around the place. "What do you think, Spock, is this place cool or what?" Jim turned to the Vulcan, grinning at him.

Spock's eyebrows creased before he raised one at the Captain and explained, "it is eighty five-point-four-five degrees fahrenheit, Jim. That is considered quite warm on Earth, is it not?"

"Well, yeah, but no - that's not what I meant - cool means like - it's, uh, impressive and - and --" Jim struggled with his definition, eyes shut briefly in thought.

"Fascinating." Chekov piped up brightly, helpfully - he deserved a raise.

"Fascinating," Jim replied, snapping his fingers as if to say 'eureka! That's it!' but then Spock would ask questions and Jim decided that it was probably best not to confuse the poor soul any further.

And by poor soul he meant himself and his top notch attempts at definitions.

"Then I agree, it is 'cool'." Spock nodded, looking around the village with bright eyes - which was the Vulcan equivalent of a child on Christmas morning. "If I may, what is your purpose on Amare V?"

"Well, mostly diplomatic stuff and their admission into the federation." Jim shrugged, as though the information was rather boring (well, to him, most diplomatic missions were) but Spock was clinging to his every word, listening carefully. "Amare V also has a large supply of dilithium crystals, and is an ideal location for a starbase." 

"Interesting." Spock replied, looking around the village once more. "And what does Starfleet offer in exchange to people of Amare V?"

"Protection, primarily. They're often targeted for their supply of dilithium crystals, however, they're a peaceful people and don't fight - making them an even easier target. Starfleet will issue security officers to the planet, as well as advancements in medicine." Jim explained as they reached a rather large building at the end of the village. It, Jim thought, looked like something straight out of the Wizard of Oz or a Dr. Seuss book. The windows came in shapes ranging from squares to stars, the door was a large circle in the wall with beads dangling down from it, and the building was a conglomeration of colours and patterns.

"I believe zat zis is ze High Council's Court, Keptin." Chekov announced, looking around curiously before turning back to his communicator. "Lieutenant Uhura says zat we must speak to Anteros. She is believed to be ze most respected member of ze High Council."

"Squad leader." Jim nodded to himself, before giggling. At the three pairs of unimpressed eyes, he stopped. "Oh, c'mon, I was making a little joke."

"Extremely little, Jim." Spock replied smoothly, earning him full blown laughter from Chekov and Sulu, both of whom didn't even have the decency to hide it. 

And since Sulu was the biggest gossip on the Enterprise, everyone would, no doubt, be told of how their Captain got bested by a four year old.

A four year old Spock nonetheless.

"What else can you tell me, Ensign?" Jim asked pointedly, and Chekov cleared his throat, a giggle escaping him before he replied.

"Nothing more zan vat you already know, Keptin." Chekov shrugged, shoving his communicator back into his pocket. 

"Peaceful, big on love, voodoo, and whatnot, and have turned my first officer in --" Jim quickly shut his mouth, avoiding Spock's eyes as the tiny Vulcan glanced up at him curiously, eyebrow raised. "Where can we find this Anteros, Chekov?"

"We go straight down the hall, Captain." Sulu replied, pushing aside the dangling beads and stepping into the building. The rest followed in behind, and no - no matter what Sulu would later tell the crew - Jim did definitely not get tangled in the stupid dangling beads that were completely stupid and unnecessary and what the hell ever happened to using doors anyway?

"Jim?" Spock spoke up as they walked along the hall, gently tugging on the Captain's hand, "what happened to your First Officer? You said they turned your First Officer 'in'."

"He, uh, he met some of the council and they - they turned him in... in..." Jim shot desperate looks at Chekov and Sulu. God, he was so used to being honest with Spock that he found it hard to tell a lie to him - even as a child. It was disconcerting, if he being honest. They were honest with each other - that was, like, their thing.

"In... digo." Chekov supplied, "zey turned him indigo because he broke one of ze laws." 

"Yes, fortunately they didn't turn him in to the authorities." Sulu replied flatly, a heavy emphasis on the word 'in'. "No, no, they turned him indigo."

"Zat... would have made more sense." Chekov scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"They turned him indigo?" Spock asked, his eyebrow rising as fast as their lie was falling apart. "Why would a federation officer break the laws of the planet?" 

"Yes, he's a purple mess but now he can finally fulfill his lifelong dream of becoming Barney - hey, look, here we are. No more question." Jim said quickly as they arrived at two large, oak doors. Above the door there was writing in the native language of Amare V that Jim didn't even want to try and guess the meaning. Just looking at the first letter (which was shaped a W, Y, and Z combined into one) gave Jim a headache.

"Any ideas, guys?" Jim prompted, and Chekov looked up from his communicator. 

"Uhura says zat it roughly translates to 'when ze power of love overcomes ze love of power zen we will know peace'. Zat's nice." Chekov smiled.

"Yeah," Jim nodded before turning to Spock, who was looking up at the writing, "the majority of people in Amare V are pacifists - like Vulcans."

"Interesting." Spock replied, tearing his gaze away from the writing to look up at the Captain. 

"I believe they have similar healing trances, too." Sulu added as they walked through the doors into a huge, circular room. "And are vegetarians."

The ceiling was at least forty feet from the ground, and the walls were were floor-to-ceiling windows, which were open, allowing sunlight to flood and illuminate the room. There were vines hanging from the ceiling and creeping up along the windows, and plants over various different colours, shapes, and sizes littered all around the room. The windows were also doors, apparently, as adults and children just walked across the room and out the other side.

It really just looked like a large greenhouse, in Jim's opinion, and Sulu was probably going to pop a botany boner or something.

In the middle of the room there were at least twenty people sitting in a circle on the ground, chatting happily and calmly.

"Zat is ze High Council, Keptin." Chekov informed him, while Sulu stared around the room like a child on Christmas day. And if Spock were feeling the same way, he was hiding it well.

Except that Jim had totally noticed the way he tightened his grip Jim's hand the tinest bit as they had walked into the room, as if to say "look at the pretty flowers, Jim!" It was practically his equivalent of jumping up and down and excitedly pointing to them (as Sulu was on the verge of doing). 

Vulcans didn't have emotions his ass.

"Hello, Captain Kirk." 

Jim diverted his attention back to the people in the middle of the room. He nodded, recognising the woman from speaking with her from the Starship. She was very beautiful (but then again, most people on Amare V were, apparently) with light mocha skin and a long purple hair, decorated with small white flowers throughout, down to her waist, and violet eyes to match. She wore a sleeveless, flowing, white dress that fell mid-thigh, and looked as though someone had flicked different coloured paints across it, and no shoes. Jim had noticed some villagers wearing similar clothing - it was nice. Simple but pretty.

The only visible differences between humans and those on Amare V were the colour of their hair and eyes. Instead of the rather mundane, in Jim's opinion, hair and eye colours of human, the natives of Amare V had hair and eyes ranging from every colour on the spectrum.

According to McCoy, their internal organs were different from humans and Jim had cut him off before he could bore him with the biological details. Their lifespan ranged from two thousand to five thousand Terran years. A very fascinating species of people, Spock had commented at the time. 

"Ah, yes, Xochipilli," Jim greeted with a bright smile and if you think that he didn't spend weeks on end trying to even attempt those pronunciations then you would be wrong because they were difficult as hell. 

"Nyota Uhura sent message of your arrival and stated that you have a query." Xochipilli replied, and Jim silently thanked his Communications Officer for sending a warning - Jim had been too distracted by Spock's predicament to remind her. She deserved a raise, too.

"This is Spock." Jim said pointedly, nodding down to his tiny First Officer. "Recognise him?"

"Indeed we do," she smiled kindly at the Vulcan before turning back to Jim, "would you like to speak to Anteros?"

"Yes." Jim nodded, throwing a cautious glance at Spock. "Alone."

"Of course." Xochipilli smiled, "please, come with me."

"Would you mind if my crew and Spock remained in here?" Jim asked, and she shook her head. 

"They are more than welcome," Xochipilli replied, glancing slyly at Sulu, "and they may examine whichever plant they so desire."

"Am I not permitted to join you?" Spock asked Jim, and the Captain knelt down beside him and gently squeezed his hand.

"Afraid not, buddy." Jim replied, "I'll only be a little while, and Sulu can show you all the different plants." The Vulcan looked tempted, his eyes flickering to the plants. "He'll let you use the tricorder to scan the flowers so you -" and yep, Spock was gone - definitely not-running over to Sulu and Chekov. Jim frowned a little.

He, Captain James T. Kirk, had been ditched.

By a four year old.

For a plant.

Well, if that didn't boost his confidence then he didn't know what would.

Climbing to his feet, Jim dusted off his knees and joined Xochipilli as they walked out one of the window - doors to a garden with even more plants and people laughing and playing in it.

Although before he left, he saw Spock holding an indigo flower while asking Sulu and Chekov if that was the colour that their First Officer had been turned.

"I must apologise, Captain, for the surprising situation. We have no intention of harming your Spock, and the effects are temporary." Xochipilli explained, and Jim nodded, his chest suddenly feeling a lot lighter now that he knew that your Spock wouldn't be a child forever.

"Can I ask why? Or - or how?" Jim asked.

"Anteros will explain it all to you," Xochipilli as they walked through the garden and - holy hell how many plants did they freaking have. Jim felt like he was in one of Sulu's dreams. "Although, Captain -"

"- call me Jim -"

"-- Jim," Xochipilli smiled, nodding, "Anteros is old, and speaks the ways of the Old, and your universal translator will not translate it perfectly."

Jim nodded in understanding. "Of course. How old is she, if I may ask?"

"She has lived six thousand Terran years." Xochipilli replied, "she is the oldest and wisest of us all."

Holy god, Jim thought, eyes widening a little as they arrived at a secluded part of the garden. There, sitting cross - legged on the grass, sat an old woman with skin a few shades darker than Xochipilli's and white hair, decorated with feathers, that was tied into two loose plaits that cascaded down her front, and a pair of silver eyes. She was wearing a long, light blue robe, and no shoes.

"I will leave you to speak." Xochipilli smiled, nodding at them before making her way over to some giggling children that were playing with a large plant that was catching them every time they came near it and tickled them.

"James Kirk," Anteros smiled softly, her bright eyes looking far too young for her face, and yet too old at the same time, "I is the one they call Anteros. Please sit." She gestured slowly to the grass in front of her.

Jim complied, sitting down opposite her and smiling softly, noting the way the translator had not correctly translated her words as Xochipilli had mentioned. "Anteros," Jim greeted.

"You is wanting to know why we has changed your Spock." Anteros stated calmly and Jim nodded (and found that, although he would probably never admit it, he quite liked it when they referred to Spock as his Spock).

"And how." Jim added.

"It is ancient method we is using for love." Anteros explained, and Jim liked the way her voice was soft yet deep, and had an almost rumble to it, it was oddly soothing.

"Love?" Jim questioned, raising an eyebrow at the old woman.

"Your Spock," Anteros smiled, although rather sadly this time, "I is hearing the loneliness in his heart. Our world is hearing his loneliness."

"The loneliness of his heart?" Jim asked.

"He be a child of two worlds and it is his heart's greatest belief that neither world is wanting him." Anteros explained softly, and Jim felt a rather painful clench in his heart, "he believes he is fitting in no where in this big universe. Believing that no one will love him. It is a belief he is having from the dawn of his being."

"He - he feels that way?" Jim asked, burying his face in his hands before looking up again and sighing. Just when he thought he was becoming at expert at reading Spock and it turned out he was all wrong. Anteros nodded. "Is that why he's a kid?" Another nod.

"Our world is wanting you and your crew to show your Spock that he is being loved. You is loving him for who he was, who he is, and who he will always be." Anteros continued, "when he is feeling loved he will grow and gain his memories."

"He's a Vulcan, he's not very comfortable with displays of emotion." Jim replied.

"It may be difficult as he is of Vulcan but I is trusting you to show him. Love is not candy bars and hugs, it is coming from here." She laid a hand on the right side of her lower abdomen.

"From your small intestine?" Jim asked, confused, and then remembered not listening to McCoy when he had been telling him about their different internal structure. He should've really paid attention then. Now he was embarrassed. Well. Awkward. "That's - that's where your heart is, isn't it?"

Anteros nodded, her eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement and a smile gracing her features.

"How did you do this?"

"I is not doing this." Anteros explained. "It is the doing of our world. Your Spock is finding the Black Cohosh - the rarest of plants in our world. The Black Cohosh is knowing his loneliness and is changing him."

Jim resisted the urge to sigh. Spores. It was always freaking spores. "Well, thank you very much for the information. It's very helpful." He rose to his feet, brushing off the back of his pants. "It was nice meeting you, Anteros."

"And you, James Kirk." Anteros smiled. 

Jim left the small secluded area and met Xochipilli in the garden again, where she guided him back to his crew.

"I trust all went well with Anteros, Jim?" Xochipilli asked, ruffling a little boy's blue hair as he ran by them, laughing gleefully.

"Yes, I got all the information I needed." Jim nodded.

"And there were no difficulties with communication?" Xochipilli continued as they reached the court room. Sulu and Chekov, as well as some members of the High Council, were huddling around Spock, who was reading out the tricorder readings of a small bundle of silver flowers.

"Oh no, none at all." Jim smiled kindly. Spock, having noticed Jim's presence, excused himself and made his way back to the Captain, taking his hand once more. It was only then that Jim noticed the white flower crown adorning his head. He either wasn't bothered by it or wasn't aware that it was there as he babbled on about the plant life in the room.

Chekov and Sulu joined them, both crewmen also wearing flower crowns (Sulu had blue flowers and Chekov had purple). Jim was about to question them when he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. He looked down to see a boy, no older than Spock at that moment, with shocking pink hair and fiery orange eyes. He grinned at Jim and held up a flower crown made out of light pink flowers, and gestured for Jim to come closer. Rolling his eyes, Jim grinned as he knelt down and allowed the boy to place the flower crown in his blonde hair. The boy gave a content nod before scurrying off out to the garden.

"Well, guys, I think it's time we head back to the Enterprise." Jim announced and the three of them nodded in assent. 

"Jim, your ship is in orbit for the next few days, correct?" Xochipilli asked, and Jim nodded. "Your crew is more than welcome to beam down and stay until you leave orbit."

"Well, look at that Sulu, you got the shore leave you wanted." Jim laughed.

"It is no problem, and we would like it you and your crew could join us for dinner sometime while you are in orbit." Xochipilli added, smiling kindly at Chekov and Sulu before turning to Spock, who was reading the tricorder. He looked up at her with owlishly. "And of course, we would be delighted if your Spock joined us also." 

Spock nodded. "If permitted by Jim, I have no objection with attending dinner. Thank you, Xochipilli." 

Alright, that was not fair. Spock was four year old - he shouldn't be able to pronounce his own freaking name, never mind hers. Jim had spent weeks learning and perfecting that pronunciation.

"Yeah, we can definitely make it to dinner some time." Jim nodded and Xochipilli smiled.

"Thank you, Jim. Do you need an escort back to your ship?" Xochipilli asked.

"Nah, we're good. Don't worry. Anyway, thank you for your time." Jim shook his head before they made their way to the door, waving slightly.

"Goodbye," Xochipilli waved at them, followed by the rest of the council, who were waving and holding up the ta'al with calls of "live long and prosper" to Spock.

"Peace and long life." Spock replied, holding up the perfect ta'al. Jim looked between Spock and the council, confused. "I taught them the ta'al. They were very interested in Vulcan." He explained as they walked along the hall, and eventually out to the village.

"So, did you have fun?" Jim asked, and at Spock's eyebrow raise, he rolled his eyes, "was it interesting?"

"Yes, we discovered twenty three new specimen that are not yet in Starfleet data banks." Spock nodded.

"So, did you find out the cause?" Sulu asked and Jim allowed Spock to quickly scan a few plants in the village.

"Spores." Jim replied.

"Always the spores." Sulu and Chekov chorused, and Jim laughed.

"Yeah. I'll explain everything back on the ship." Jim said as Spock returned to them, holding a bunch of flowers. "Taking some samples?" Jim asked, and Spock nodded, taking his hand again. Taking out his communicator, Jim ordered, "four to beam up".

*

"Black Cohosh, it's a rare plant. When in contact with it, it has an automatic reverse biological effect on the body." Jim explained, summarising the analysis from the science department. It was hard to keep things vague around Spock but he didn't want to leave Jim's side (and, frankly, Jim didn't want him to leave his side).

Spock was currently seated on the floor, where he had taken apart a tricorder and communicator and had laid their various parts out on the floor for examination. His took some notes a the PADD Scotty had given him, and his flowers from Amare V were lying beside him.

"We just have to show him we love him. When he feels loved he grows up - well, that's what I've been told, at least." Jim finished, despite the rather incredulous looks in his direction.

"So, we just show him we love him?" Scotty asked. "SPOCK!" Scotty yelled, cupping his mouth with his hands because it wasn't as though Spock had super hearing or he wasn't fucking loud enough, "I LOVE YA, LADDIE!"

Spock looked confused but just gave a single nod in understanding. 

"How old's he now?" Scotty asked, standing up and trying to get a glimpse of the Vulcan to see if he had aged.

"Captain, when he grows up," Uhura began, "it could be a rapid jump between years and he'll gain all of his memories from those years. How are we going to explain that to him?"

A silence fell over the room, and Jim glanced at Spock, who had just a reassembled a tricorder and was scanning some of the parts of the disassembled communicator before writing some notes in his PADD.

"We'll tell him it's just a result of the contamination or something. We'll - we'll figure it out." Jim replied, but knew that the plan would eventually fall apart. "In the meantime, just make him feel loved. Dismissed."

As the room began to clear out, Jim slumped in his chair. What if they could never make Spock feel loved? And he remained a child forever? 

"Jim?" Spock asked, standing next to his chair with the flowers clutched in his hands.

"Yes, Spock?" Jim asked and Spock hesitated the tiniest bit (which was a weird experience for Jim - the Vulcan was always so sure of himself).

"These are for you." Spock held out the flowers. "My mother said that people enjoy receiving flowers picked by children."

Accepting the flowers, a blinding smile adorned Jim's face (and maybe Spock's lips curved up a fraction at the corners at that). "I love them." Jim replied, "thank you."

"Thanks are unnecessary." Spock replied, the tips of his ear bright green.

"Right, you must be starving," Jim announced, standing up. "Let me send a quick message and we'll get something to eat - you can tell all about your new discoveries."

Spock nodded, before turning around to pick up his PADD, tricorder and communicator from the ground while Jim composed a message to Starfleet and Sarek about the current situation. Pike would have a field day laughing, and Sarek - well, he probably wouldn't react. As usual. 

Glancing at Spock once more, Jim composed a third a final message to send to Old Spock (Jim wondered how Spock's counterpart would react to Jim calling him Old Spock in his head - he really hoped to never find out) and asked him if anything like this had ever happened to him with his Jim.

"Well, buddy, I think it's time we get something to eat." Jim stated, standing up from his seat and Spock nodded, leaving his equipment on the table before he took Jim's hand once more as they made their way to the mess hall. 

"Jim, why did Mr. Scott yell affection at me in the briefing room?" Spock asked.

Jim snorted at the wording before shrugging, "because he loves you - we all do." 

Spock paused for a moment, "my hybrid status is not a factor in your opinion of me?"

"No," Jim frowned, "has it - does it usually?"

"What are we getting to eat?" Spock asked abruptly and whoa - hold up, did he just avoid Jim's question? Well, if he thought Jim was going to leave it at that then he was sorely mistaken. Making a mental note to ask again at a later date, Jim went along with him.

"Whatever you want. We have some Vulcan dishes programmed into the replicator." Jim replied and Spock nodded. As they walked, Jim noticed that Spock's clothes were that little bit smaller on him than they been a few hours previous and he smiled.

How hard could it be - really - to make a Vulcan feel loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just really an explanation of what happened so sorry it's a little boring. Also, I cannot find any deaged spirk fics anywhere so if any of you have any recommendations then I'd live you forever ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock may be a little OOC in this chapter but some of the events are based off of actual experiences I have had with my four year old cousin, who is a nightmare to look after. Hope you enjoy!

Perhaps Jim could see it as an opportunity. An opportunity to see Spock for who he truly was. To see the childhood that made the man. 

Spock rarely spoke about his childhood - he rarely spoke about himself at all, really. Jim knew trivial things about him. He knew that his preferred kind of tea was cinnamon. He knew that Spock liked music, he played the Vulcan lyre and the piano. He knew that Spock's wardrobe was as bright as a broken lightbulb since all of his clothes seemed to be either black or very dark navy. 

Trivial things. 

But now, faced with a chance to get to know him, it started to dawn on Jim how little he really knew his First Officer. 

For one, Spock loved orange juice and was currently on his fourth carton. Should Jim have stopped him three cartons ago? Probably. Had he? Absolutely not. But, in his defence, Spock had the kicked puppy look perfected to a tee. Which was impressive, seeing as he hadn't really changed his expression.

They had been sitting in relative silence while they ate, with the exception of Spock trying to suck up the remainder of his juice up a straw, so Jim decided to break the silence and began, "so, Spock, Spocko, Spocky-" a pair of dark brown eyes stared up at him and blinked, looking either confused or scandalised, Jim didn't know, before he corrected himself, "sorry, Spock, what do you usually do for fun?"

Spock thought for a moment. "I enjoy reading." He said.

"Yeah? Me too." Jim smiled, before asking, "what books do you like?"

"I find Valeek's theory of the multiverse to be quite fascinating." Spock replied and Jim's smile widened. Of course. Valeek was a very credible scientist in the Federation, famous for her research into the study of parallel universes. Jim himself had read her theory while he was studying at the Academy, having come across it in the library and was instantly intrigued by it. 

"What about other books?" Jim asked, "fictional, maybe - like Alice in Wonderland or Shakespeare."

Spock was silent for a short time. "I enjoy the Wizard of Oz." Spock admitted, "my mother reads it with me when I am ill."

At the mention of Amanda, Jim froze momentarily, hardly able to meet the four year old's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, that's a good one." Jim nodded in agreement as he awkwardly scraped his fries around on his plate with his fork. He was going to have to tell him sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to find Spock looking at him, his chocolate brown eyes seemingly more innocent than before.

Later. He would tell him later.

"So, Spock, we have to go back to Bones to run a few more tests and take some samples," Jim said, from his seat across from Spock in the mess. Jim had finished his food, and shoved his tray to the side. Spock's tray was littered with empty juice boxes and the crusts of the sandwiches he had been eating. "But then we can do something fun, I can take you to engineering to see Scotty, if you'd like, or maybe to the science department. I know those guys would love to see you right now." 

Spock just sat listening to the captain speak, nodding along with his rambling with wide eyes, watching him curiously while he held his juice box in both of his little hands and drank from it. 

"We could even go to the bridge. Well, I mean, we could spread this over a few days. We don't want to overwhelm you, do we?" Jim smiled and Spock shook his head. "Are you ready to go?"

Spock nodded, placing the now empty juice box onto the tray along with the others, and then climbed down from his chair - either unaware of or ignoring the coos from crewmen around the mess. He patiently waited for Jim to return from throwing away their trash before taking his hand once more and heading towards the sickbay with him.

*

Jim should have known better than to just walk into sickbay unarmed. He should have used Spock as a shield or something. As soon as he and Spock had stepped foot into sickbay, McCoy had appeared out of no where and stabbed him in the neck with a hypo.

"Ow!" Jim groaned, dodging away from the doctor as he clutched his neck. "What the hell, Bones? What was that for?" He whined, rubbing the spot where he had been viciously assaulted.

"You missed your check up," McCoy grumbled, although he looked as though he were quite content with having just stabbed Jim. It was the same content look every time he managed to catch Jim by surprise with a hypo. 

He called it just doin' his damn job. 

Jim called it masochism. 

Tomayto, tomahto.

"Up onto the bed, kid." McCoy ordered Spock, who allowed Jim to help him up onto the bio bed. "Just me or has he gotten a lil' bigger since the last time I saw him?" McCoy commented, raising an eyebrow at the half-Vulcan.

"I did not eat that much in the mess hall." Spock replied blandly, and Jim stopped for a moment to process what his former First Officer has said before he broke out into a fit of, what could only be described as, giggles.

"Well, I'll be damned." McCoy chuckled as he began to examine Spock with his tricorder. "Never thought I'd hear you make a joke, Mr Spock."

"And you have yet to, doctor." Spock replied, sending Jim into another fit of laughter. It reminded him so much of the bickering between Spock and McCoy on the bridge, and it was at that moment that Jim felt a pang in his heart, almost a stinging reminder that this wasn't his Spock, the Spock he knew and -

"Spock, kid, how old are you?" McCoy's question cut through his thoughts.

"I am-" Spock paused, a crease forming between his slanted eyebrows before he masked his face into a blank slate once more. "I am four years... six months, one week, and three days old. Doctor, how can this be, merely a few hours ago I was four years, three months -"

"Yeah, about that, you see," Jim interrupted, throwing a panicked glance at the good doctor. He may have to tell Spock the truth sooner rather than later. But when he looked at Spock, he didn't see the heroic and brave First Officer that he was so accustomed to, instead he saw a frightened, vulnerable little boy that couldn't possibly fathom what had happened to his planet, his family, his mother. 

Hell, the universe was still reeling from Vulcan's destruction, even years later. And if Spock's reaction at the time, when he had almost perfected his emotional control, had been bad - then Jim dreaded to see how his younger, less controlled self would react.

"The, uh, contamination muddles your thoughts for a while. It'll flush out of your system naturally, right, Bones?" Jim rambled.

McCoy nodded. "Yeah, you might feel a little confused at times, maybe a little overwhelmed. The contamination seems to have caused some short term memory loss, episodic in particular. Your procedural and semantic memory seem to be working perfectly fine." Jim was impressed with the doctors ability to lie, and started wondering how often he lied to him 

"I defer to your judgement, doctor." Spock nodded, although he didn't look one hundred per cent convinced. 

"At least someone in this goddamn floating hunk of metal does." McCoy grumbled, throwing a glare at Jim.

"I honestly forgot about the check up, Bones." Jim sighed in a rather exaggerated manner as he rolled his eyes. McCoy merely replied with another incoherent grumble under his breath as he went to collect more medical instruments.

"May I inquire as to why you need to have a "check up" with Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked Jim, who hopped up next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I got a little hurt on the last away mission," Jim shrugged, "no big deal." 

"No big deal?" McCoy raised an eyebrow as he returned, "this idiot," he explained to Spock, sharply jabbing Jim in the chest, "broke both his legs, three of his ribs, and had a major concussion - and then he ignored my orders and left the medbay, and then didn't show up for most of his check ups. And he's been ignoring my order for him to remain on very, very light duty."

"Doctor McCoy is correct. You should have remained in the medbay and shown up for your check ups." Spock turned on Jim. Jim pouted, having been cornered by both his CMO and former XO. He was used to it, really, but he had just hoped that he could sway Spock to take his side for once.

"Never thought I'd hear ya agree with my prescription, Mr. Spock." McCoy replied. "Speaking of which, you need to stay here overnight so we can check on any progress or complications."

"I disagree." Spock replied.

"Of course you do. I knew it was too good to last." McCoy shook his head. "But that's too bad, kid. We need to take record of any changes that might occur by recording your brain activity."

"Can this not be conducted elsewhere?" Spock asked.

"Well, I suppose it could but I'd feel better if it were conducted here under my watch." McCoy shrugged.

"I can do that." Jim interrupted, shrugging. "I'll watch over him tonight and comm. you if there are any major changes. I can finally take you up on that light duty reccomendation." Spock nodded along with him.

McCoy glanced between the two of them, eyes narrowing a little before he heaved a sigh and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but there are some ground rules. First of all, Spock is not allowed processed sugar, his system can't break it down. Secondly, sonic showers are a no-go, his skin is too sensitive and could be damaged. Thirdly, at this age he needs a minimum of roughly 5 hours sleep and I want nothin' less. Jim, you're officially on light duty to recover from your injuries, like you should be anyway, and I don't want you on the bridge for more than two hours." McCoy listed, "and you're to report to the medbay in the mornin' during gamma shift. Am I clear on this?"

Jim and Spock both nodded.

"Good," McCoy replied, his lips twitching at the corners, "now get outta my sickbay, I have work to do."

* 

Any thoughts Jim had made about little Spock being very similar to his elder self over the course of a few hours were quickly diminished by the little Vulcan later that evening. 

"But I do not wish to bathe, Jim." Spock repeated for the eleventh - eleventh! - time in the space of a half an hour (Jim had counted). He was standing on one side of the table in Jim's quarters while Jim stood on the opposite side. 

Spock, Jim had learned, was quite a clumsy little Vulcan compared to his older, more graceful self. They had been eating in Jim's quarters and Spock had somehow managed to get himself covered in soup. Jim had muttered something to himself about putting him in the bath and Spock had scrambled off of the seat as fast as his little body would allow him - which was quite fast, Jim will have you know. For someone who struggled to climb up onto the seat, climbing down was no feat for him.

"Well that's too bad because you have to." Jim retaliated, admittedly rather lamely, but he did have to! Spock was absolutely covered in plomeek soup.

"I do not." Spock replied simply, and then darted out of Jim's grasp as the captain made a lunge for him. Spock scrambled under the bed, shuffling back as far as he could to ensure he was out of Jim’s reach. 

"Quit playing around, Spock." Jim ordered, tearing the blankets up and peeking under the bed, where Spock was laying on his tummy, propped up on his elbows.

 

"Vulcans do not 'play', Jim."

"Well, you're being real illogical by not getting in the bath."

"On the contrary, it is illogical to engage in activities that one finds displeasing." 

"Well, sometimes, one must persevere and get it over with."

"Be that as it may, it is not logical to persevere through a situation when said situation can be avoided."

"Well this can't be avoided."

"I think you will find that it can."

"You will come out from under this bed and get in the bath this instant, mister! Or so help me god I will go under there and get you myself!"

"I would find it satisfactory to witness you endeavouring in such a futile attempt."

Jim paused for a second.

Deciphering the meaning behind the unnecessarily long and complex words coming from the mouth a four (four!) year old, Jim realised that Spock had just given him the Vulcan equivalent of "I'd like to see you try". The captain narrowed his eyes. 

That was it. 

Jim needed backup.

*

"Boooonesssss, please help me! He won't get in the bath! And he's covered in soup!" 

"This is up to you, kid, he's your First Officer." Came Bones' reply through the comm. and he sounded like he was laughing. Bastard.

Jim sighed, slamming his head into the wall. Spock was still under the bed and refusing to come out to get a bath. Bones had said that Spock's skin was too sensitive for a sonic shower, and they would have to wait for him to grow up a little. Which was awful, because Spock seemed to have a serious aversion to water.

Spock - when he had been older and capable of getting onto furniture by himself - also disliked water, but Jim had never had to try and coax the man out from under a bed because of it. It was odd. Little Spock was like the Spock Jim knew in so many ways - he tried his best to repress his emotions (although sometimes he slipped up) and he was endlessly curious. He was also stubborn and (according to Bones) acted as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. And he was well mannered and polite - even when he was criticing someone and possibly destroying any shred of self-confidence they had left. And he was cute and --

Jim paused.

Had he just called his First Officer cute?

"Bones! Why is he like this? Why isn't he all," Jim waved his hands uselessly, "logical and shit?"

"Jimmy, you seem to be forgettin' that even though the hobgoblin is a Vulcan, he's still only four years old. You know, the ferocious fours. And besides, most Vulcans hate water. It's not like he's doing this to purposefully spite you." McCoy replied.

"He's hiding under the bed." Jim deadpanned, earning him another laugh from McCoy.

"Have you tried tryin' to coax him out, y'know, bribing him?" McCoy suggested.

Hmm, Jim thought, that might just work.

*

Glancing around for any ideas, his eyes landed on the replicator. Maybe he could persuade him to come out with a toy. He was four years old. Four year olds loved toys. But Vulcan four year olds? He wasn't so sure.

He went to his replicator, and replicated some small toy cars (because every kid had toy cars growing up), before he went over by the bed and crouched down.

"If you come out and get in the bath you can have some cool cars. See?" Jim held them up and Spock shook his head.

"I have no need for small plastic vehicles." He replied. Jim sighed, throwing them to the side as he climbed to his feet to return to the synthesizer. Thinking for another moment, he replicated another toy before returning to the bed.

"If you come out from under the bed you can have Mr. Sehlat." Jim replied, and Spock's head snapped up, eyes zoning in on the teddy Sehlat in Jim's hands. 

The little Vulcan looked tempted, but he shook his head. "I have no need for a fake sehlat."

Jim sighed, dropping the sehlat on the ground as he went back to the replicator. 

He thought for a few minutes, not noticing the tiny hand reaching out from under the bed and grabbing the teddy sehlat until it was too late, and all he heard was shuffling until Spock was back in his original place. 

"Oh, come on!" He sighed. He was being outsmarted by a four year old. 

He needed even more back up.

*

"Lieutenant Uhura, I need some advice." Jim said into his comm.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Came Uhura's reply, her voice sounding sweet and ready to help.

"Vulcan kids, what can you tell me about them? Do they behave like human kids? Is that common?" 

"Oh, very. While they practice and follow the teachings of Surak from a very young age, they don't completely adopt Surak's code of emotional control until they're aged seven, when they undertake an initiation ordeal known as the Kahs-wan." Uhura explained, and Jim felt a little better knowing that Spock's behaviour was designed to hurt his ego, seeing as he couldn't convince a four year old to come from under a bed. 

"Until then," Uhura went on, "they aren't emotional, per se, but they do exhibit rather emotional and illogical behaviour. Consider it like an indirect expression of emotionalism, while they maintain their emotional control and don't express emotions, they can sometimes act it out. May I ask why you need this information, sir?" She sounded amused.

Considering how embarrassing this may be for Spock when he grew up again, Jim debated with himself whether or not to tell her before he decided against it. Spock owed him for this. Big time.

"Just curious." Jim replied.

"Of course, sir." Uhura didn't believe him one bit. "If, hypothetically, of course, Spock is giving you any trouble, it might help to appeal to his human side. Just a thought. Uhura out."

His human side, huh? Jim thought. What had Spock mentioned earlier while he had been inhaling orange juice? His mother read books to him - the Wizard of Oz. 

Walking over the bed once more, Jim crouched down again to look at Spock.

And by god if it wasn't the cutest thing Jim had ever seen in his entire life. Spock was hugging his little Sehlat bear close to him, resting his head on the teddy bear.

"Hey, buddy." Jim smiled. "If you come out from under the bed and get in the bath, you and I can read a story before bed. The Wizard of Oz, like your mum does. How does that sound? Would you like that?"

Spock looked down at his teddy before looking up at Jim again, and nodded slowly. 

"Great. I'll go run a bath for you." Jim smiled again, secretly relieved that he had convinced him to come out. He was just about getting ready to climb under the bed and get Spock himself, but he questioned whether or not he'd be able to get back out from under it.

*

Sitting on the edge of the bath tub in their shared bathroom, Jim twisted the taps and watched as the water began to fill up the bath. The bath was rarely used. Jim preferred water showers and Spock rarely used water, so it was left untouched for the most part, unless Jim had had a particularly stressful day and decided to treat himself, or when he got very drunk and fell asleep in it. That had been hard to explain to Spock at the time, especially when his brain had felt as through it were trying to beat it's way out of his skull and his throat was drier than a desert.

Pouring in some replicated shower gel, white foamy bubbles began to form on the surface of the water and the bath started to give off a weak scent of strawberries.

Standing up, Jim returned to his room to find Spock had taken off his jacket, socks and shoes. He seemed uncomfortable going further than that, which Jim could understand. They were complete strangers, after all. At least, Jim was to Spock.

"Listen, I'm not exactly sure how this works but..." Jim began, which was exactly how Spock ended up in the bath wearing swimming shorts. It had taken quite a bit of effort on Jim's part to actually get him in the bath.

He seemed more at ease though, so Jim counted it as a win on his part as he sat on the edge of the tub while Spock washed himself with a sponge, occasionally waving his tiny hand through the bubbles, apparently very interested in them.

"May I be permitted to speak to my mother soon?" Spock asked, throwing off Jim's sense of calm. 

"Uh, sure thing." Jim lied, making his chest feel heavy. He didn't know how to tell Spock otherwise. Spock nodded, looking down at the water.

"She too always makes me take a bath. I dislike the water. My sa-mekh also dislikes it." Spock said, which surprised Jim. Little Spock was quite closed off, maybe not as much as his older self, but certainly quite a bit. It was hard trying to coax information about himself out of him. Jim realised that perhaps Spock had been acting up because he missed his parents. Jim had definitely done the same when he was younger, although Spock was practically an angel compared to how Jim had behaved.

"You know, I didn't like getting baths either growing up. I was happy to run around covered in dirt and mud as a kid. In fact, me and my brother used to put dirt on our faces and pretend it was camouflage." Jim replied, smiling softly at the memory. He and Sam had some good times. "Do you do anything like that?"

Spock shook his head. "No, I do not. However, my brother and I play the lyre together." He admitted.

Jim had heard Spock play the lyre before - he was very good. And - wait, did Spock say his brother? Spock had a brother?

"You have a brother?"

Spock nodded. "His name is Sybok. He is six-point-nine-four years older than me. He currently resides with his mother in Gol."

Well, that was brand new information to Jim. Wasn't Spock just a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma? It made Jim wonder why Spock had never mentioned him, or if he was even still alive. Had he perished with Vulcan?

"You know, Spock," Jim began as he began to wash the shampoo from Spock's hair, careful not to touch his skin, "I know so little about you. And we're friends, aren't we? I'd like to get to know you."

Spock looked up at him, his eyes looking wide and sincere. "I have never had a friend before." He admitted quietly, which just completely shattered Jim's heart into a million pieces, "I would like to 'get to know you' also, Jim."

*

After Spock's bath, Jim replicated some pyjamas for him. A light grey, long sleeved jersey top, and red woven flannel bottoms that were slightly bigger than the clothes Jim bad replicated earlier, meaning that whatever Jim had been doing was working.

Jim was also delighted to learn that Spock's hair curled while it was damp, leaving the Vulcan with wavy, black locks that he kept trying to brush out, but to no avail.

Sitting in Jim's bed (at Jim's insistence and reassurance that Jim would be sleeping on a spare bed brought from storage, Spock was tucked under the covers with his new teddy Sehlat and surrounded by pillows while Jim read him the Wizard of Oz. Spock listened intently, yawning occasionally as he rubbed his tired eyes with his little fists.

Jim hadn't even noticed that Spock had fallen asleep until he himself had started yawning, feeling rather sleepy.

Jim got up off the bed and looked down at Spock, whose hair was still wavy and he was hugging the teddy sehlat to his chest, and decided that - screw it - he needed pictures. 

Saving a few on his PADD to show McCoy, he ordered the computer to lower the lights to fifteen per cent before he left his room, as quietly as possible, to report to McCoy and maybe try to steal a bed to sleep on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, it was really just an excuse to give Spock a teddy bear. Fight me. I just think he'd be so cute with one. Also, I just used basic human psycholgy in this chapter with regards to memory because I am in no way an expert on Vulcan psychology


	4. Chapter 4

The medbay was relatively calm. The nurses strolled around from bed to bed, recording any changes into their PADDs and stopping to chat with one another. 

Only a few beds were occupied. Ensign Tk'aaz was fast asleep on one of the bio-beds, zir readings stable. Ze had been in a small accident down in engineer that had resulted in a concussion that warranted a night in medbay, but ze would make a full recovery. Another bed was occupied by a nauseous looking Scotty, who was being scolded by McCoy. 

Jim grinned as he approached them. 

"You don't just eat sandwiches that have been lyin' out all day - especially not tuna! Didn't we discuss this with the haggis -" 

"Oh, give me a break, doc," Scotty sighed, throwing his head back against his pillow with resignation. "I was hungry and I dinnae have time ta run ta the mess t'day." 

"And that's another thing. Stop skippin' meals. I have enough of that with this idiot," McCoy jabbed his thumb in Jim's direction, making him wonder how the doctor knew he was even there as he hadn't announced his presence, "and that green blooded hobgoblin working instead of eating." 

"Hey, the job's a lot of work and it's stressful," Jim defended himself. 

"Stressful? Between you two overworking yourselves and this whole thing with Spock - I'll be dead and buried by the time I'm fifty!" 

"Not long now then." Scotty replied good-naturedly, and Jim barely managed to conceal a snort as the doctor turned on the engineer, who wiped the smile from his face. "It was a joke." 

"Won't be a joke when there's no one around to treat you dumbasses for being dumbasses. Y'all gonna miss me when I'm dead." McCoy grumbled to himself as he administered a hypo to Scotty’s neck. 

"Alright, ma, we get it. We'll try ta be less reckless in the future." Scotty rolled his eyes, some redness starting to come back to his pale cheeks and his nausea rapidly diminishing. Modern medicine really was a wonder.

"So what has you down here? You're supposed to be monitoring Spock." McCoy rounded on Jim, after ordering a passing nurse to bring Scotty some fresh, edible food (well, as fresh and edible that replicated food could be) that wouldn't result in him throwing up the contents of his stomach all over the sickbay. 

"Oh, yeah, he's fine, no major changes." Jim waved him off.

"Finally manage to coax him out from under the bed?" McCoy smirked, sitting down on the edge of Scotty's bed. Scotty perked up at that, a grin spreading over his face.

"Do ma ears deceive me or am I hearing tha’ righ'?" Scotty asked. "Wee Mr. Spock hidin' under a bed?"

Jim sighed, but his lips turned up at the corners as he recounted the story to McCoy and Scotty, who was shaking with laughter by the end of it.

"I canna believe you were outsmarted by a four year old!" Scotty dissolved into another fit of laughter, and even McCoy was unable to hide a grin.

"He's almost five." Jim grumbled as though it would help his case. 

It didn't.

And Scotty broke into another fit of giggles.

"How is Spock?" McCoy asked. "Other than being pint sized with no clue what's going on."

"I don't know. Sometimes he opens up, sometimes he barely says a word. He keeps asking for his parents - for his mom." Jim shrugged.

"Ya haven't told him yet, huh?" Scotty asked, before shaking his head. "I could nae do it, especially when he's so wee."

"Thank you, Scotty." Jim gave him a pointed look and the engineer deliberately delved into the sandwich one of the nurses had given him.

"Jimmy, you'd best be tellin’ him sooner rather than later. The longer you wait, the angrier he may become when he finds out. And he will find out, even if Nyota has told the crew not to mention Vulcan or his mother. It'll slip up somewhere eventually." McCoy said, with a barely audible sigh.

Jim's chest suddenly felt a lot more constricted.

"And that's not the only problem." McCoy continued, crossing his arms over his chest. "M'Benga will be back in two days, so we'll have a better understanding of Vulcan physiology. And as soon as the VSA get back to us with Spock's medical records we can try to speed up Spock's recovery."

"So, what's the problem then?" Jim asked.

"The plant, the Black Cohosh, it may work out just fine with the biology of the natives of Amare V, but it's not like anything we've ever come across. Spock's growth is caused by a release of dopamine in his brain but it has such a rapid effect on his biology that there are some serious dangers to consider. If he were to jump, say, six or seven months in age, there's a chance he could do some serious damage to his insides. Vulcan bones, for example, are much denser than Amare V natives, meanin' his bones may inhibit the growth process due to the fact that they're less flexible than that of Amarians. I think Spock's human DNA will be able to help that a little, his bones are less dense than the average Vulcan because of his human biology - but it could still cause some serious damage, and could be very painful for him." McCoy said.

"Also, physical dangers aside - there are a hell of a lot of psychological factors to consider. Vulcans pride themselves on their structured minds, but with all of these memories appearing out of nowhere? Spock can't structure them. He can't organise his thoughts like he needs to. An' I couldn't tell left from right when it comes to Vulcan bonds - I'm relyin' on M'Benga for that information."

As McCoy kept listing off the dangers, Jim started to feel very uncomfortable at the prospect of raising his First Officer. What if something did happen with Spock and he was responsible? Raising (and possible messing up) your XO wasn't part of the job description.

"Doctor, yer scarin' 'im." Scotty commented as he took another bite of his sandwich.

McCoy stopped midsentence, appeared to assess Jim's reaction to his little speech, and sighed. "You'll do fine, kid." He said, one hand coming to rest on Jims shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks for the pep talk, man." Jim replied, patting McCoy's hand, a tad sarcastically. Although the good doctor's words had soothed him - for the moment being.

"He's just a kid, and if growin' up on Vulcan didn't screw him, then you sure as hell won't." McCoy said.

He's just a kid, the words echoed in Jim's mind. Spock was just a kid, a kid that he was now responsible for.

Memories of children, children he had been responsible for, flashed through his mind. And running. So much running. And less children. Less small, innocent faces contorted by disappointment and fear. Less starving mouths to feed. Yet more responsibility. Responsibility for loss, for what could have been, responsibility to ensure all who had remained would remain.

They had been just kids, too.

Jim blinked, willing the thoughts away. He would look after Spock. He would make sure that he grew back into the man Jim knew. His First Officer – his friend. He would be Spock again.

“You’re right, Bones.” Jim managed a small smile, and McCoy’s eyes softened.

“Usually am.” McCoy replied.

*

Later that night while Jim was lying on the bio-bed that he had borrowed from sickbay, he remembered the chess game that he and Spock had planned to play earlier that evening – before this whole mess – and the magnitude of the loss of his friend weighed heavily on his heart.

*  
A sharp prod to his cheek woke Jim from his sleep. His eyes snapped open and he was confronted with a large pair of brown eyes staring at him, feigning innocence. Spock barely reached up to the bed, only his eyes and hair visible over the top of it.

“You are awake.” Spock said, as if he hadn’t just jabbed Jim in the face with his finger. Jim replied with a barely coherent grumble as he pushed himself up from his lying position and stretching until he felt several pops in his back and neck. Yawning, he stood up and smiled down at Spock.

“How long have you been awake?” Jim asked as he trod across the room to get come fresh clothes, Spock shuffling behind him with his teddy sehlat held close to his chest.

“Two-point-four-six hours.” Spock replied.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“I did not wish to disturb you. I used the time to meditate.” Spock replied, shuffling his feet. “You are not required on the bridge today therefore you could ‘sleep in’, as humans say. Humans also require more sleep than Vulcans, I thought it prudent that you sleep a healthy amount of hours. You are the captain, after all.”

“Oh, well, thanks.” Jim smiled, grabbing a shirt and some pants from his closet. “But you can wake me up next time. I usually don’t sleep that much anyway. I don’t mind.”

Spock simply gave a nod.

After a quick sonic shower, Jim changed into his clothes and replicated a sweater and a pair of jeans for Spock, that were slightly too big for him. The little Vulcan dressed quickly, washing his hands and face, and brushing his teeth side by side with Jim in the mirror, although he was standing on a small, empty trash can that had been turned on it's head in order to see his reflection. Spock also quickly gave up on another fruitless attempt to brush the wavy curls out of his hair, only reassured by Jim’s comment that they definitely seem to have flattened (to some degree) from the previous night.

“We're meeting Bones in the mess for breakfast,” Jim said once they were ready. Spock nodded. “Then we have to head to sickbay for a quick check up. And then I can finally give you that promised tour of the Enterprise. And then we have to get ready to go down to Amare V later in the evening. Sound good?”

“Indeed.” Spock replied, taking Jim's hand as they left his room and made their way to the mess.

Jim didn’t comment on the teddy bear clutched in Spock’s other hand.

*  
Jim flicked through the messages in his inbox, and yet found nothing from the admiralty or from New Vulcan. He had expected as much, given their distance from headquarters and New Vulcan, but he had hoped. Perhaps some guidance would have helped him feel a little less alone in this whole ordeal. Sure, he had the crew (who were more than willing to help) but he felt as though this were his responsibility. He couldn’t explain it, at least not without possibly turning a few heads in his direction, but Spock was his to look after. It was what they did. Spock saved his ass, he saved Spock’s – McCoy saved both of theirs and then yelled at them for being so reckless and giving him grey hair. 

Jim had told him that he’d make a real handsome silver fox. 

McCoy had stabbed him with a hypo.

(A ‘preliminary caution’ McCoy had called it afterwards.)

“Mornin’, kids.” McCoy greeted as he sat down opposite Jim and Spock, with a plate of eggs and toast and a cup of coffee.

“Mornin’, sugar.” Jim replied as he closed his emails and turned off his PADD. 

“The concept of ‘morning’ is redundant in outer space, doctor.” Spock replied, taking another bite of his breakfast.

“Couldn’t just say mornin’ back, Spock?” McCoy asked, not swayed by the Vulcan’s comment.

“Morning, doctor.” Spock replied. Jim hid a grin behind his cup of coffee. He was almost certain that Spock and McCoy had had this exact conversation just last week.

McCoy rolled his eyes, and paused once he finally took in the sight of Spock’s breakfast.

“Really, Jim?” McCoy gave him a pointed look, followed by an exasperated sigh.

“What? It’s a typical Vulcan breakfast of krei'la and gespar juice.” Jim informed him, averting his eyes. “Except instead of gespar juice, it’s orange juice and instead of krei'la, it’s waffles. We don’t have a lot of Vulcan dishes programmed into the replicator.” McCoy just stared at him. “He likes it, don’t you, Spock?”

“It is adequate.” Spock replied. 

“Adequate.” Jim nodded smugly at McCoy.

“How was last night?” McCoy asked Jim as Spock returned to eating his breakfast, pouring more sugar free syrup over his waffles. “Any, uh, updates in the situation?”

“Not that I can tell.” Jim shrugged. “He hasn’t said anything but then again he doesn’t say a lot to begin with.”

“Well, we'll know soon enough.” McCoy replied as he delved into his breakfast.

Glancing at Spock, Jim conceded to himself that he did seem a little bigger than he had yesterday.

*

“How are ya feelin’, Spock?” McCoy asked as he waved his tricorder over Spock, who watched it with what could only be described as mild distaste.

“I feel adequate, doctor. Is there a particular reason for these constant checks of my person? Surely, an evaluation of mental state would involve much less,” Spock eyed the tricorder again, with as much disdain as a four year old could muster, “physical evaluation.”

“I like to be thorough.” McCoy replied. “Besides, you bumped your head.”

“I do not remember ‘bumping’ my head.” Spock said.

“That’s because you bumped your head.” McCoy replied.

“He’s kidding, Spock. He’s just a worrywart.” Jim reassured the half-Vulcan.

“I see.” Spock said, although he didn’t take his eyes off any medical instruments that came near him.

*

“Not fond of the medbay, Spock?” Jim asked as the door to the medbay hissed closed behind them. 

Results showed no significant changes in Spock’s biology or cognitive development, which seemed to satisfy McCoy for the time being. They were essentially shooting in the dark as far as the good doctor was concerned.

“No, I am not.” Spock replied quietly, allowing Jim to lead him down the hall, hands intertwined and the occasional gape from crewmembers. The novelty hadn’t quite worn off, it would seem. But then again, only Jim had really spent a significant amount of time with him.

“Me neither.” Jim said, and Spock looked up at him.

“Truly?”

Jim nodded. “When I was younger, I was in hospital for quite a while. Definitely not my favourite memories.”

“I spend large amounts of time in medical facilities. They catalogue differences in my biology compared with human and Vulcan biology – like an…” Spock paused for a moment, silent, and then said quietly, “experiment.”

Jim stopped dead. “Is that what you think?” He rounded on Spock.

He had heard similar expressions before, especially regarding Spock. Scientists talking about how they would have loved to study Spock, as though he were a mere experiment and not a person. Several Admirals with barely concealed xenophobia, or his First Officer being held in contempt because of his hybrid nature. 

It infuriated Jim to no end, but no more than how Spock simply waved it off, even though Jim knew it affected him. He knew it hurt him, and yet he pretended otherwise. And for these thoughts – these horrible, hurtful thoughts – to arise at such a young age? Jim couldn’t stand the thought of it. Because he knew Spock, he knew the man he would become, the man that would help Jim save the world, the man that Jim would grow to – Jim couldn’t stand to see his friend put himself down like.

Spock did not reply, suddenly very interested in his feet.

“You’re wrong.” Jim said, with so much force that Spock looked up to meet his eyes, looking a little startled. Jim kneeled down in front of him. “You’re a great kid, Spock. And you’ll be an even greater man. You remind me of a friend. Hell, you could almost be the same person.” Jim joked, more to himself than Spock. “And he’s one of the greatest people I know. Braver than anyone else I know, and smarter. He's a stickler at times, follows the rules too closely, but he's also kind and he always makes me laugh. And you, Spock, I think you’re going to grow up to be just like him.”

“How do you know?” Spock asked.

Jim opened his mouth, but closed it again. “Do you trust me, Spock?” He asked.

Spock thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Then just trust me on this one.” Jim squeezed his hand.

Spock looked at their intertwined hands and then back up at Jim's eyes, giving one nod, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips. “Of course, Jim.”

*

As they headed towards Engineering to begin their tour, Jim couldn’t help but notice that Spock’s sweater fit him a little more snugly than it had that morning.

*

“Welcome to Engineering, the heart of the Enterprise.” Jim announced, and Spock looked around with interest, curious eyes flickering between machines and red-shirted crew members.

They spotted Scotty speaking with an ensign, whose cheeks were spotted with oil and her pale blue hair matted with grease. She and Scotty were reading a PADD that the chief engineer was holding between them, she looked a tad exhausted but relieved as he handed it back to her with a nod, and few words Jim couldn’t make out. 

She smiled at him her thanks and went on her way, nodding in greeting at Jim and Spock as she passed them.

“Ah, captain, Mr. Spock, what brings ye down ta engineering?” Scotty asked as he caught sight of them.

“Well, I told Spock here I’d bring him on a tour of the Enterprise, and what better place to start than the core of the ship?” Jim said, tugging Spock forward by the hand until he stood between the two men.

“Mr. Scott.” Spock nodded, shuffling closer to Jim and hold his teddy bear close to himself.

“Ah, dinnae worry, Mr. Spock, I don’ bite.” Scotty laughed before turning around and gesturing for them to follow him. “Keenser migh’ though.”

Spock looked up at Jim with a glimmer of fear in his wide eyes as they followed Scotty. 

“He’s kidding, Spock.” Jim reassured him, “us humans like joke around a lot.”

“I see.” Spock replied. Jim was certain he didn’t.

*

“Engineerin’,” Scotty began, “is the location from which the ship's main power systems are controlled. It is the primary assignment of engineers and chief engineers, such as meself.”

“Engineerin’'s primary purpose is ta be the central point for control of all engineerin’ systems aboard a starship, ‘specially those related ta propulsion and power generation.” Scotty said, sounding very fond as they walked. 

“Mr. Scott oversees all and any moderations or alterations made to the ship.” Jim said, and Scotty nodded. “And – can you keep a secret, Spock?”

Spock looked momentarily thoughtful before nodding his assent.

“Not all of Scotty’s moderations are Starfleet approved, are they, Scotty?” Jim asked.

Scotty shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

“Does that not present dangers to the ship? Starfleet regulations exist to ensure the safety of a ship. Why would one wish to break those regulations?” Spock asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

“I'd never compromise the safety of this ship, Mr. Spock, only aim ta improve her.” Scotty said, patting the wall of the ship affectionately. “She's the best ship in the Fleet.”

“And she has the best crew in Starfleet.” Jim said.

“Never a truer word spoken, Captain. Let’s go see the warp core.” Scotty pressed on, leading the way. However, he was stopped by Lieutenant Uq'yth, whose tail seemed to have caught fire, hir gold scales singed and blackened with blue blood trickling down from a nasty looking wound, as ze rapidly explained to Scotty what had happened, sounding irritated.

“I told those three not ta-“ Scotty grumbled, and sighed angrily, before turning to Jim and Spock, “wait righ’ here, I’ll be back in a mo.” And he took off.

“Is everything all right, Lieutenant?” Jim asked Uq'yth, who rolled hir four eyes.

“Several ensigns have been messing around in the engine room, Captain,” Uq'yth replied, waving hir tail as evidence, “Montgomery will see to it that they are reprimanded.” 

“You should see Doctor McCoy about tail, Uq'yth,” Jim commented.

“It is merely a graze, Captain, do not worry.” Uq'yth said, before departing. “Mr. Spock.” Ze nodded as ze passed him, smiling.

Jim was starting to think that maybe McCoy really wasn’t exaggerating when he said that crewmembers wouldn’t come to sickbay even if they were missing a limb.

“That is a fascinating officer, Captain.” Spock commented, watching “Nitrogen based blood?”

“ Yeah. Ze is a Jav'at.” Jim replied, and then added, to appease Spock’s curiosity, “three times a year on the home planet of the Jav'at, their weather hits unbearably hot temperatures and if they happen to be outside, they physically combust and give off nitric oxide. Other than those three days, the planet is colder than ice. Definitely wouldn’t find a Jav'at on Vulcan, much too hot.”

“Fascinating.” Spock looked awestruck, or as awestruck as a Vulcan could be. He turned to Jim, “how many Vulcans are there aboard the Enterprise?”

“Just the one.” Jim replied. “A lot of Vulcans prefer the Vulcan Science Academy, I suppose.” Which wasn’t a lie, technically. Vulcans did prefer the VSA, but, after Nero, the Vulcan population in Starfleet dropped like a stone, until it was almost non-existent. They fled to New Vulcan, where they began rebuilding their society. Spock was a notable example of the very few Vulcans that chose not to pursue that life. “Vulcans are pacifists though, and a lot of them are a little iffy on the whole military aspect of Starfleet.”

“Indeed. My sa-mehk disapproves of the military aspect of Starfleet but he understands the purpose of it.” Spock said. “My mother, however, studied linguistics and communications at Starfleet Academy before she began her work on the Universal Translator.”

“Wow, she must have been – must be a genius.” Jim's heart stopped in his chest, anxiously waiting to see if Spock noticed the slip up. 

“She is.” Spock replied. Either he hadn’t heard it or chose to ignore it. “She often gives lectures at several institutes on Vulcan, as well as off planet. She is a highly intelligent individual.” The love and affection was clear in his voice, even if the little Vulcan wasn’t aware of it. Jim seldom heard him use that tone of voice unless he was discussing something he found extremely fascinating.

“What about your father?” 

“I do not take much interest in his work. I do not see a life for myself in politics, however, he did study astrophysics at the Vulcan Science Academy when he was young.” Spock replied, and it was clear right then to Jim that Spock was a mama's boy. 

Telling him the truth about what happened to her seemed like an even more daunting prospect with every passing minute.

“What are your parents like?” Spock asked Jim.

“My dad died when I was a baby,” Jim replied before pausing. It had just occurred to him that George Kirk's death had not happened almost thirty years ago, but instead had happened just under two years ago from a four year old Spock’s point of view. He needed to be more careful while speaking. “He died during a ship malfunction.” He lied, “and, my mom – she’s an engineer in Starfleet. She, uh, wasn’t around a lot growing up. We don’t have the best relationship, but you know, we talk on birthdays and Christmas and stuff. But my real family is here, on the Enterprise.”

“Sorry about tha’, Captain.” Scotty reappeared, some soot dusting his hair and looking a little hassled. “It would seem tha’ a few ensigns are still wet behin’ the ears.”

Spock raised his eyebrow at the odd phrase.

“Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the warp core. Follow me.” Scotty said And led the way. “What can ye tell me about warp cores, Mr. Spock?”

“The first warp core was invented by Zefram Cochrane in 2061 and used in Humanity's first warp capable vessel, the Phoenix in 2063 that led to the event known as First Contact Day where the Human species met the Vulcans.” Spock replied. “On Federation starships, the warp core usually consists of a matter/antimatter reaction assembly utilizing deuterium and antideuterium reacting in a dilithium crystal matrix which produces a maximum output of four thousand teradynes per second.”

“Very good, Mr. Spock!” Scotty beamed, and the tips of Spock's ears flushed green, and Jim was sure that if he were human, he would have beamed right back at Scotty, “we'll make an engineer outta ye yet!”

The rest of the tour around Engineering involved Scotty explaining how the machines work, asking Spock questions, and some crewmembers swinging down from the Jefferies tubes to get a glance at Spock.

Some helpful ensigns offered to show Spock how replicators and synthesizers worked, allowing him to help take them apart and put them back together with their new improvements. They even replicated a red shirt with the operations insignia on it and put it on the teddy sehlat, whom Jim learned Spock had called I-Chaya. 

*

“Having fun?” Jim asked as they waved goodbye to Scotty and his engineers, who waved eagerly and yelled their goodbyes.

“Indeed.” Spock replied. “The Enterprise is a fascinating vessel.”

“Hey, I’m sorry, I have a head like a sieve, how old are you again?” Jim asked, with an incredibly put upon look of confusion.

“I am four years, eleven months, and seventeen days old.” Spock replied, his eyebrows burrowing together in confusion like they had the previous night. 

“Muddled thoughts, remember?” Jim quickly interjected before Spock could question him.

Spock nodded.

Jim gave him a comforting smile. Spock had jumped five months in age in only one day – not even one day, a few hours. Maybe this wouldn’t last as long as Jim had pictured, they could have Spock back within a week or two.

The rest of the tour around the ship was interesting, even Jim learned some new secrets about his silver lady. Jim also almost had to drag Spock away from the science department, who were determined to show their former boss everything and anything they could. Jim had felt a little guilty, they did look kind of lost without Spock.

Sure, they had Commander Hajj, Spock’s head scientist, but even she seemed a little sad at the loss of their boss. Jim had never really considered Spock’s relationship with those in the science department, but it was clear that they were fond of him.

They had also replaced I-Chaya’s red shirt with a blue one, joking about the nerve of Engineering giving the teddy an operations red shirt over a science blue one when Spock was clearly a scientist. 

After the tour, they made their last stop at the bridge. 

“Keptin on ze bridge.” Chekov announced. 

“Thank you, Chekov. I’m just giving Spock here a tour of the ship. Saved the best for last.” Jim said. “He’s just gonna look around, maybe ask a few question. Go on ahead, Spock.” Jim encouraged and Spock looked up at him nervously before he blanked his expression and nodded, reluctantly letting go of Jim's hand and walking slowly of to Chekov and Sulu's station, almost shyly standing in between the two of them. He seemed to relax as they began to animatedly explain their jobs and stations to him.

“Sir, Admiralty hailed fifteen minutes ago. It hasn’t been marked priority but Admiral Bo would like to speak with you.” Uhura said.

“I’ll take it in my ready room, Lieutenant.” Jim replied, before adding quietly, “keep an eye on Spock, will you? I’ll be back in a minute.”

Uhura nodded, smiling just slightly.

*

“Admiral Bo.” Jim greeted as she appeared on screen, looking a little older than Jim had remembered. A few more wrinkles on her face and several grey streaks through her black hair.

“Captain Kirk,” she greeted back, smiling a little.

Jim liked Admiral Bo, she was scary, sure, but she was fair and she was pleasant. She was also one of Starfleet’s most renowned captains, she and her wife, her then First Officer, were famous for their defeat of a group of highly dangerous rogue Klingons a few years back. Jim had admired her growing up.

“Please excuse the lack of niceties, Kirk but the Admiralty got your message and they’re not happy.”

Jim frowned. “Why?”

“You know what they’re like. They’re having discussions about Spock’s temporary resignation on the grounds that your First Officer and Science Officer is compromised, therefore the Enterprise is compromised. They want him off the ship, probably shipped off to Vulcan until he’s back at full health.” Admiral Bo said.

“He’s not going anywhere. He’s staying with me.” Jim replied, feeling anger bubbling up inside. He knew this wasn’t about the ship being compromised – hell, some ships have had their commanding officers in comas for months and they never left the ship. This was the Admiralty trying to separate the Enterprise’s command team, as they often tried to do in the past. They were ‘concerned’ that Jim and Spock lacked experience, were perhaps too young, or best suited elsewhere, however Jim and Spock usually threw Nero and Khan and Krall right back in their faces and they usually kept their views below the radar for a while. What worried Jim this time, however, was that they perhaps had substantial grounds to separate them this time.

“This is just a heads up, Kirk. From what they’ve been discussing – they’re giving you two or three weeks to fix him or else they’re shipping him off to Vulcan and off the Enterprise.” 

“They can’t do that!” Jim almost yelled, before trying to reel back in his anger. Admiral Bo wasn’t doing this. Most Command team in Starfleet had a somewhat antagonistic relationship with the Admiralty, but with the Enterprise it seemed that the Fleet were willing to sink to new lows.

“They can try, and they will try. There have been some other allegations being thrown around but they can’t substantiate anything yet.” Admiral Bo replied, and Jims thoughts began to race. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely acknowledged her next question. “Jim, just before I go – is there anything you want to tell me? About you and Spock?”

“Hmm? No, I don't think so.” Jim replied, distracted, and she nodded.

“You’ll be hearing from the Admiralty soon, Kirk, be ready,” she said, and Jim nodded. “I would also appreciate it if, uh,” she had the ghost of a grin on her face as he pointed between the two of them, “this little conversation didn’t pop up during your call with the Admiralty.” 

Jim smiled, feeling a rush of gratitude for Admiral Bo. “Of course not, Admiral.”

“Give Spock my best, Captain.” She said before the screen went dark, and Jim collapsed into the nearest chair.

Two weeks. 

Two weeks to fix him or else they’d take Spock away from Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make the tour of the Enterprise longer but I literally don't know any science at all :) 
> 
> The same applies with biology so any biology in this story is completely made up
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
